geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Leaf Ride (Sequels)
Leaf Ride is a commercial where Super Readers ride a leaf ride. Voice Actors * Johnny Orlando as Super Why * Samuel Faraci as Alpha Pig * T.J. McGibbon as Wonder Red * Tajja Isen as Princess Presto * Joanne Vannicola as Woofster * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera * Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * Guido Quaroni as Guido * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Daniel Tiger as Devan Cohen * O the Owl as Stuart Ralston * Katerina Kittycat as Jenna Weir * Prince Wednesday as Jaxon Mercey * Miss Elaina as Addison Holley * Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia The First * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber * Zach Callison as Prince James * Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Huckleberry Milner as Dash Parr * Eli Fucile as Jack Jack Parr * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Annie Pots as Bo Peep * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Jake Wood as GEICO Gecko * Voice of VO as Andrew Anthony Aired * Commercial First aired: December 16, 2019 * Commercial Last aired: February 10, 2020 Transcript (Scene: Tilden the Caterpillar - Super Readers Riding Leaf with the GEICO Gecko) All: Whoa!! Super Why: Hi it’s us Super Readers. Lightning McQueen: We’re In Tilden the caterpillar. Wonder Red: We’re In Season 3 Of super Why! Sally Carrera: We Join in E-Book. Alpha Pig: We’re Switched to GEICO saving money on car insurance. Mater: You can call 1-800-947-AUTO. Princess Presto: You can go At Local Office. Lizzie: Motorcycle Insurance. Woofster: ATV Insurance. Guido: Trailer Insurance. Luigi: RV Insurance. Mack: Home Insurance. Puss In Boots: We Are Talking GEICO Gecko. Gecko: Super Readers, You Know The GEICO could save you fifteen percent or more of car insurance? Daniel Tiger: You Think Mr. Gecko. O the Owl: An easy Money. Katerina Kittycat: Well it's one stop shopping really, GEICO.com. You get a free rate quote, you can compare coverage options, Prince Wednesday: We’re here for GEICO. Love, let's not delve into my personal life. Miss Elaina: you can file a claim and pay your bills online, even if I have a little "Chat With an Associate" if you need help Gecko. Gecko: You Think About it? Sofia: Yeah You Can saved money on car insurance With GEICO at your Local office. Princess Amber People can save hundreds of dollars on car insurance by switching to GEICO. Prince James: It says here, new customers have poured average annual savings with over $500. Prince Desmond: Easy money, and... you do have to go to GEICO.com, right. Gecko: Right, We Can Find Tilden the Caterpillar. Bob Parr: So they go to GEICO.com or where? Helen Parr Someone wants a free rate quote from GEICO. Violet Parr Look; you can't get a GEICO quote anywhere else, mate. Dash Parr So getting a free rate quote fro GEICO.com is like getting access into some exclusive club. Gecko: You Think About Call GEICO? Woody: Yeah We saved Money On Car Insurance. Buzz Lightyear: So We can Fly A Leaf. Jessie: You think about Flying Bo Peep: Maybe We need To find Tilden. (Logo: GEICO - with Super Why! logo) (URL: GEICO.com/sequels) (Text: to be continued) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:2020 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:PBS Kids ADS